In battery-operated electronic appliances with memory it is necessary from time to time to replace the power supply battery, frequently in the form of a button-shaped cell, by a fresh cell with full power. In such battery replacement, however, it is necessary that the electronic memory is constantly connected to voltage, because on a failure of voltage the memory contents, for example, storage of total travelled distance, can be lost.